Current state of the art allows for providing information for people (e.g. actors, director, writer, etc.) within or associated with media content in a video file. Such information can be accessed through remote control device using an electronic programming guide (EPG) that controls presentation of the media content. That is, while viewing a presentation of the media content, a user can actuate an “information” button on the remote control. After which, the EPG can then present information on the people within or associated with the media content.